Vegita's Secret
by VegitaChick
Summary: Vegita is relaxing when suddenly he's interrupted by Gokou with news that a big power is coming down from the sky....
1. Default Chapter Title

I am no way affiliated with Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Pioneer, or Bandai. I'm just a fan who loves to write! ^^  


# Chapter 1  
The Newcomer

  


"Yaaaaaaaaawwwnnnnn"  


"Daddy?"  


"BAH!!" Vegita said, falling off of his chair he was sitting in. He rubs his head, glaring at his son, Trunks, who had tugged on his pant leg trying to get his attention. "What is it you little brat!!!" Vegita raises his hand to smack him across the face.  


Trunks eyes tear up as he sniffles. "I just wanted to let you know that someone is at the door!!" Trunks howls and runs upstairs to go and get comfort from his mother.  


"Arg..." Vegita said in irritation. He slowly got up, rubbing his butt from the fall off the chair. Slowly he stumbled to the door, groggy from his nap.  


Vegita opened the door to see, lo and behold!, Goku! He was standing there, a grin on his face, his martial arts outfit on.  


"Hiya Vegita!! Nice day isn't it?"  


"Cut to the chase Kakaratto... Why are you here?"  


"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "Umm.... oh yeah!" The totally goofy look dissapears from his face and he frowns, becoming instantly serious. "I sensed a big power coming from the sky. I don't know how dangerous it is... but still..."  


"What!? How big!? What does it feel like!?" Vegita said, instantly interested in what Goku was saying.  


"Well, I-" Goku started to say but Vegita left in a big blast of energy, flying away in a hurry. "Golly... he must hafta pee or sumthin'..."  


Vegita flew forward, not caring he had nothing but his spandex on. It can't be you... it just can't, he thought to himself. You're suppose to be dead!!  


Snarling to himself, the saiya-jin prince flew faster.  


The familiar round space pod fell from the sky. It landed with a crash on the ground, creating a crater. The door opens and a blood-stained white glove appears, grabbing the side. The hand heaves the body out, only sillohouted by the setting sun.  


The eyes are feminine, the eyes an icy blue.  


"Hmph," the voice says gruffly. One hand slowly raises to brush back the bangs that hang in it's eyes. "I knew you were here..." The mouth grins, a very familiar grin, only one corner of the mouth turned up devilishly.  


The four foot long, furry tail flips to one side of the very long, very slender, legs that are hugged with black spandex. White saiya-jin fighting boots are worn on the feet, and the spandex travels upwards until it dissapears into saiya-jin armor. The armor is the exact same type Vegita wore when he fought Freiza.  


The hands come together, and crack both knuckles. One then reaches back to flip the jet black hair over the shoulder.  


"Yes brother! It's been awhile hasn't it!?!?!" The head throws back in a delightful laugh, no saneness recognizable in it at all.  


"Err...." Vegita said to himself. "I know you're around here somewhere..." He looked downward and spotted the crater. "Ha! Found you!!"  


Vegita then lowers himself to the ground, landing on his feet by the edge of the crater. His eyes look suspciously around, trying to find the occupant of the space pod.  


Suddenly something wizzes through his hair, landing with a thud into a tree. He looks to see a hand-made bone dagger deeply embeded in the tree. He turns to see the owner of the dagger.  


"So... we meet again" the stranger said.  


"Hmph, you haven't changed one bit have you?" Vegita said.  


The stranger said nothing when who should appear, but Goku, landing at Vegita's side.  


"So who's the-" Goku's eyes pop out of his head. "What the!! That's a girl!!! ISN'T IT!?"  


The stranger smirked, the tail shifting to the other side of the long slender of legs. "He's quick, isn't he?" 


	2. Chapter 2

I am not affiliated with FUNimation or Akira Toriyama and blah blah blah ^^  


# Chapter 2  
Secrets Revealed

  


The stranger smirked. "He's a quick one, ain't he brother? Where'd you pick this one up?"  


Vegita snarled. "He's merely an ally sister!"  


Goku blinked. "_Sister_!?!?!" Goku blinked yet again, looking from the stranger to Vegita. "Yes, yes I can see it now! You guys _do_ look alike!"  


"So brother, have you gotten weaker since you've been on this planet?" the female saiya-jin sneered.  


"You wish... I'm way stronger then I was when we last met sister..."  


"Whoah whaoh whaoh! Wait a minute! How can she still be here if you and me are suppose to be the only survivers Vegita!?"  


Vegita closed his eyes. "Hmmm... I don't know if I care to tell you Kakaratto..."  


"Kakaratto!?" The female glared at Goku. She then hissed. "YOU'RE the one who killed Freiza!"  


Goku puffed his chest out. "Yup! That's me! The legendary Super Saiya-jin!"  


The female seemed unphased by this little brag. "Hmph. Well I don't trust my brother to tell my story correctly so I'll tell you myself Kakaratto. My name is Vegera, I am 3 years younger then Vegita. My story starts when I was 3...  


...Vegita was older then me obviously and Father took care of him the best. Favored him if you will. I was always second, Vegita was always first. Vegita was to be king one day and Father wanted him raised right. He was the one who was trained properly, I was left behind to do nothing, but I craved fighting more then anything. I wanted power. The day when Frieza came and took over I left. I was 6, Vegita was 9. I stole a spaceship and left Vejita-sei, never to see it again. I landed on a planet that was abandon and with great gravity and trained myself. I soon tired of the planet after a couple of years and went to go back home to prove my father a fool. I found nothing in the place where my home planet was...  


Vegera closed her eyes for a moment, and took a breath, opening them again. "I flew through space trying to find Vegita, we weren't as close as you human siblings may be, but in saiya-jin standards we were close siblings. I saw a weird ship one day and boarded it easily. The guards were no match for me. I was..." She stopped thinking. "I think I was 13, he was 16. I found him somewhere, no one taking much notice. I looked male enough and they assumed I was a warrior returning from a planet. Vegita was in his quarters and I burst in, he was in great surprise, and I demanded to see Father. He told me of what happened and I tried to go off and find Freiza for revenge but Vegita stopped me. He told me of Freiza's power and I stayed and trained with him. One day we were training in a zero gravity room when I dodged a chi blast and it hit a window. I tried to move out of the suction but it was to strong and sucked me out of the ship. I was 15."  


She paused. Vegita then looked at her. "I thought you were dead! You should've been dead! Why aren't you dead!?!?!?"  


Vegera grinned. "Well, unlike you brother, I'm not rash. I drifted away suffucating when I saw a space pod flying back towards the ship. Thanks to the training I was able to manuver myself and take that pod over, 'thus leaving to a different planet which I destroyed most of the sentinal beings and trained. And that is basically my story."  


Silence was heavy in the air when Vegita spoke up. "Where did you find that armor? It was brand new when I was on Namek-sei."  


"Oh this?" She grinned. "Well one of Freiza's planets had an unfortunate battle with me and I stole this outfit. Got a haircut while I was there too. You have no idea how long it was."  


"Hmmm... I see... yes well, what is it you want Vegera?"  


"I did come here to take you with me Vegita, to start a new empire, but I see you have reverted to the other side."  


"I have my own reasons for being with Kakaratto, none that I'd say in front of him."  


"Hmmm... to bad..."  


"Don't worry Vegita! I'll help ya!" Goku said, stepping up towards Vegera.  


"Kakaratto get OUT OF THE WAY!!" Vegita yelled, and picked him up, throwing him into a tree  


Goku lay there, blinking. "Hmph, fine."  


Vegita then turned back towards Vegera. "My dear sister. I'm afraid you don't stand a chance."  


Vegera smirked. "Oh? Why is that?"  


"Because!" Vegita said, crouching and his energy flaming around him. "I'm a super saiya-jin! AND YOU ARE NOT!!!" Vegita's hair then turned blonde and his eyes aqua. He stood straight and tall in front of Vegera. "Well?"  


Vegera yawned. "Not impressed."  


"What!?"  


Vegera grinned, one corner of her mouth turned up. "You see brother, it is you who doesn't stand a chance agaisnt me!" She then crouched and started powering up, her energy black in color and flickering around her. Her uneven bangs parted and swooped, her shoulder-length hair raised up in spikes, her hair then turning blonde, and her icy blue eyes turning aqua. Her hair looked like how Vegita would if he got his hair cropped unevenly. "Surprise..." 


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3  
The Battle Begins  


"Surprised brother?" said Vegera. She then smirked sinsterly. 

"Oh shove it sister!" Vegita snarled and jumped towards her. Vegita brought back his fist to punch her and Vegera side stepped it, grinning. She then turned, grabbing her brother's ankles and bringing him back, slamming his gut into her knee. Vegita grunts and reaches upwards, grabbing Vegera by the hair and slamming her into the ground. 

Snarling, Vegera flipped onto her feet, connecting her feet with her brother's face. Vegita stumbled onto the ground and Vegera finished landing on her knees, on Vegita's ribs. Vegita hissed and went to kick her off but her tail lashed out, wrapping around his leg and stopping it. 

Vegita blinked. "How were you able to do that!?" 

"Stop talking brother, it fucks up the fight," Vegera said hastily and jumped off of his chest, leg still in her tail's grip. Vegita growled and raised his hand to cut off her tail but she lowered her position, shooting out her hand and catching his fist. "Nice try," she said with a sinster smirk. 

"Arrggg!!!" Vegita flipped onto his feet, yanking Vegera onto the ground since she was gripping two of his limbs. Surprised Vegera struck her chin on the ground sharply and cursed under her breath, letting go of her brother's fist. 

"Fakku! You've gotten smarter I see," she struggled, getting to her feet slightly dazed but not showing it. Her tail let go of her brother's tail and resumed it's twitching behind her legs, Vegera grinning. "Hmmm... how 'bout this brother!!" She cupped her hands and brought them over her head, palms raised in the air, the ground shaking beneath her as energy crackled around her body and her black energy suddenly swirled on the bottom of the ground, collecting at her feet. Her hair shifted slightly in the breeze, her swooped bangs going in the same way from the wind she was creating. Her turqoise eyes glinted with excitment. "I hope you like it brother! I learned it during my training when I was on my own." She clenched her teeth together, her feet shifting position. "JIMEN KAISAKU BORUTO!!!*" Vegera threw her hands down dropping a long skinny blade she made out of energy and it dropped on the ground, point first. The energy at her feet sparked and the lightning bolted every which way around Vegera's legs and it then shot through the ground towards Vegita. 

"What the hell is that!?" Vegita said, eyes wide. The ground cracked towards him, small bolts of lightening shooting out of the ever growing crack. When it hit Vegita's invisible aura a huge bright light happened and the bolt shot out of the ground, the sharp energy-made blade stabbing into Vegita's gut. Vegita gasped, surprised and looked at Vegera with shock, to see she was holding the end of the energy as if it were a rope and she pulled him towards her. 

He dug his feet in the ground, gripping the rope of energy with his hands ignoring the fact that it burned, a pool of blood formed at his feet as he held his ground, teeth gritting, eyes narrowed. "Ikeike!! I don't die that easily!!" He pulled at the rope and tried to tug it out of Vegera's grip. 

Vegera hissed loudly. "Aaaah!! POWER UP!!!" Her black energy swirled beneath her feet and erupted around her, yanking Vegita at her feet. "Chikusho! You're giving me more trouble then you're worth!" Vegita gagged and coughed getting to his feet, pulling the energy blade out of his gut and gripping the rope. 

"And you my dear sister are baka!" 

"Eh!?" 

Vegita jumped up with the rope, bringing it behind Vegera's back and holding her there, tied. "HA!" He picked her up and threw her into a tree, letting go of the rope and dropping it. The blood from the wound had slowed a bit, but a steady trail traveled down his inner thigh and calf onto his boots. He panted, watching his sister who had not moved but was still Super Saiya-jin which meant she hadn't passed out. He jumped back a few feet, fists clenched to his side, energy gathering in them. His own gold energy engulfed his body, small lightening bolts traveling around him. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~...." The ground trembled beneath his feet, rocks and stones alike rising off the ground and becoming vaporized. Vegera stirred slightly from the base of the tree. "AH! FINAL FLAAAAAASH!!!" Vegita brought his hands together, all the energy he collected around him and in his fists forced into a large energy beam and blasted it towards Vegera. 

Vegera picked up her head and saw the fast moving, humoungus energy beam heading towards her. "AH! SON OF A BITCH!!" She got to her feet and brought her hands out catching the beam in her hands, the beam having gained momentum brought her with it as it crashed her through trees and boulders, making her hit her back and shoulder blades sharply. Vegera tried digging her feet into the ground but couldn't get a good enough grip and knew if she failed she'd be badly damaged. 

Vegita saw that his beam was doing nothing and was merely pushing her on her way, crashing her through things. "AAAAAAAAAA!!!" Vegita's energy surged and the beam got bigger and more powerful. Vegera saw the surge of energy from her end of things and tried to jump out of the way when a bright light happened. Before Vegita knew it he heard a *BOOM!* and a whole cloud of black smoke had collected from where the beam had hit his sister. 


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4  
Vegita Loses Hope. Vegera is in for a Big Surprise

  


Vegita watched silently as the explosion from his final flash settled down, the smoke drifting away, revealing nothing. He grinned, and then grunted, just noticing for the first time the wound he received from his sister's energy blade. "Hmph... that was a nice trick, I should've taken the time to try and figure that out." He winced and held his wound which had stopped bleeding but still hurt like a bitch and glanced at the knocked out Gokou. He went on his way to wake the sorry excuse for a saiya-jin when he was tackled by something fast moving and heavy.  


Vegita turned and look to see his sister pinning him to the ground, kneeling on his back, her eyes narrowed, her mouth in a twisted triumphant grin. "Thinking you could get rid of me that easily Niisan?" She chuckled, grabbing Vegita by his hair.  


"But how!?" He looked out of the corner of his eyes behind him and saw that one of Vegera's legs was badly mangled and burned. He saw a peice of her flesh slide off the leg and land on the ground with a sickening plop, the muscle beneath it burnt and bleeding. Vegita averted his eyes to something else.  


Vegera looked at her mangled leg indifferently then back at her brother. "Yes to bad for you Niisan I know Final Flash and it's tricks." She smirked and hovered off the ground, still holding Vegita by his hair. "I see you've stopped you're counter attacks and defences. Naze?" She recieved no answer and narrowed her eyes. "I SAID 'NAZE?' NIISAN!! I EXPECT AN ANSWER FROM YOU!!"  


Vegita chuckled, starting low and it slowly got louder. Vegera blinked, thinking he was insane. "Imoutosan, I'm surprised at your rashness. You should know to give respect to you're big brother" And with that Vegita back kicked Vegera in her mangled leg, making her gasp and drop him to the ground.  


Vegita landed on his hands and knees and coughed, quickly getting to his feet. Vegera and him locked gazes, glaring at eachother, awaiting for the other to make the first move. Vegera's heart pounded, she hadn't expected her brother to be this cunning. Before he was rash and made mistakes, but that didn't seem the case here. Hmmm...., she thought to herself. How to get past that. How is it that I can break him?  


"Tousan!?" Vegita blinked out his concentration and looked behind him. Vegera followed his gaze. "Tooooouuuusan!" the young voice shouted. With that Trunks slowly flies into the clearing of the forest and spots Vegita. "Tousan!!" he says with victory and flies towards him, only skidding to a stop, seeing his father had been bleeding and seeing the stranger in the air. Trunks then looked and saw the KOed Gokou. "Tousan... Kaasan said to come get you but..." He looked around, almost fearfully.  


Vegera grinned. "NANI!? Niisan has a son!?" She gripped her side and started laughing hysterically, unable to control herself.  


Vegita glared at her and looked back to Trunks. "Chikusho brat! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!?"  


"But Tousan! Kaasan wants you to come home! It's dinner!"  


"Tell the woman that I won't be home!"  


Trunks looked to his father's wound and then noticed that the two fighters where in Super Saiya-jin. "Tousan! If you were in a fight why didn't you say so!?" He laughed. "Kick her ass Tousan! Kick her ass!" He laughed some more.  


"Hmmm... confident kid..." with that Vegera phased from view.  


"Kuso! Trunks-chan LEAVE!"  


Trunks, never having heard his father call him Trunks-chan before, slowly nodded his head. "Hai Tousan!" And with that he turned to leave but not before Vegera had phased in front of him.  


"So... Niisan has a son. Interesting." She slowly flew towards Trunks, seeming to forgotten the fact that her leg was mangled and burnt. Trunks blinked and had no idea what to do. Something told him to fight, but he feared that she was to much. Vegera grabbed Trunks by his lavender head. "Niisan, have you really become as weak as to having a family? And warning him none the less. Not our custom now is it?" She grinned, letting go of Trunk's hair and catching him by his throat. "Now let us see here... what would happen if Niisan saw his son slowly be killed?" And with that she tightened her grip on Trunks' throat.  


Vegita narrowed his eyes, torn between his love for his son and keeping his shield of his old self up to confuse his sister. Arg! Why must he be so arrogant and prideful. Why must he try and keep his heritage. Why must he care at all! Vegita cursed underneath his breath and stood there.  


Vegera, not getting the reaction she wanted out of Vegita, put a look of disgust on her face and merely tossed the now unconcious Trunks where the knocked out Gokou was. "Hmph... I guess you aren't weak minded Niisan... I thought you might be." With that she rushed towards Vegita, smashing him into a tree and holding him there by his throat with her arm. "But enough of this play, it's time to finish you off Vegita-sama... PRINCE Vegita... Niisan!!" She pressed against his throat harder, crushing his windpipe. The world turning black and fuzzy in front of Vegita's eyes, all he saw was his sister grinning in triumph and glee. No! He couldn't die like this! Not yet!, he thought in fevor. He still had Kakaratto to kill, still had to prove his title, still had to prove himself worthy of being named of his home planet Vegita-sei. He would not allow himself to be killed by a female.... his own imoutosan no less!  


Vegita's face clenched and twisted in a force of concentration and shot out an energy sheild into Vegera, knocking her away from him. He landed on his feet, gasping for air. Sucking it in. The oxygen never having tasted so great in his life. "Fakku... fakku that bitch! She's more trouble then she's worth!" Having caught his breath he got up and walked to his fallen imoutosan who was getting up to her feet. She was resting her weight on her good leg and they glared at eachother, flying into the air at the same time, same pace. They clashed with eachother, a fury of fists and feet. Ducking and parrying, punches, kicks, knees, uppercuts, faster then the normal human eye could see. Vegita would land a lucky punch only to have Vegera come back at him ten fold. She's strong, there's no doubt about that he thought. But no stronger then I!  


Vegera hissed, bitch smacking Vegita and then kicking him in his gut, digging her toe into his wound. Vegita gasped and lost his concentration falling to the ground, holding his gut, landing with a crash. Vegera lowered herself to the ground, hovering just above it, toes barely touching. She floated over to the dust that cleared, the fallen Vegita shaky but alive. She scowled, and raised a foot to crush his ribs when something burst at her and caused her to tumble back, whacking her head sharply into a tree. She looked to see Trunks, standing there, awaken, and pissed.  


"You leave Tousan alone!!" he screamed. "Play with me instead!" Vegita's son grinned, and got in a fighting stance. Vegera smiled. "So you're not as weak as I thought; are you kid? Hmmm..." She grinned and they clashed together, again, a fury of fists and feet, kicking, punching, swiping, ducking. Trunks was holding out pretty good but he knew he only could win if his father awoken and helped. That's when Trunks spotted that Vegera still had her tail. But is she like Tousan, where it doesn't affect her, or did it not get passed on to her, Trunks thought. With only one way to find out Trunks phased out of view from Vegera. She cursed beneath her breath, only to have Trunks phase behind her and grip her tail, clenching his grip on it. Vegera shouted out, falling out of the sky, landing on her hands and knees, only to curse 'cause of her mangled leg being hurt.  


"You brat!!" She said. "Hehe, good thing you're not like Tousan!" Trunks said triumphantly and danced around as far as he could without letting go of Vegera's 4ft tail. "I'm more superior then you, nyah nyah!" And with that Trunks stuck out his tounge, pulling down the skin beneath his eye with his free hand. "Bleh!!"  


Vegera, having not the faintest clue what the kid was doing hissed and tried with all her might to fight the numbness away. Finding herself unable to. She cursed again and snarled.  


Trunks blinked, not really knowing what to do from here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing his father. And Trunks then noticed, that he was smiling at him.  


"Yosh brat. Go home now and tell the woman I will be home late." His voice was still the same, but his eyes seemed softer.  


"Hai Tousan!" Trunks said and handed his father Vegera's tail, jumping into the air, flying away, unable to contain his excitment of telling Goten of what just happened.  


Vegita glared at his sister, and gripped her tail even more. She gasped but managed to contain her composure, glaring at him. "Hmph, pathetic, that's all you are Imoutosan."  


Vegera snarled. "Atleast I have not become weak-minded like a certain Niisan I know." She hissed and tried to move her hand but unable to.  


Vegita grinned. "And now... it's your turn Imoutosan..." He smirked, his blood-stained glove wiping away the bit of blood from his mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5  
Vegita's False Victory, Vegera's Plan  


Vegita tightened his grip on Vegera's tail. "So Imoutosan, who's the chump now?" Vegita said with glee  


Vegera winced, trying with all her might to keep the pain hidden from her face. "You have not finished me yet, Niisan."  


"DAMARE-YO!" Vegita then threw Vegera up into the air, letting go of her tail. He cupped his hands gathering energy, the ground trembling beneath him. Little bits of stone rose above the ground and turned into dust, Vegita's gold colored energy surrounding him. "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HELL IMOUTOSAN!!" Vegita brought his hands in front of him. "GALICK GUN! FIRE!" His energy shot towards Vegera and hit her dead on, sending her high into the sky.  


Vegita stood there panting. "Damn female... where's a baka senzu bean when you need one..." Vegita turned to the unconcious Gokou. He walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs sharply with his boot. Before Gokou woke up Vegita powered down to his normal self. "Kakarrato wake up!" Vegita kicked him harder  


Gokou's eyes flew open. "Gah! I'm up! Don't hurt me! Jeesh..."  


"Do you have any senzu beans Kakarratto?"  


"Yeah but..." Gokou looked around. "What happened to that saiya-jin that was your sister?"  


"She shouldn't be coming back, now give me a damned senzu bean!"  


"Alright already, but I have to go back home. I left the bag of senzu beans there."  


"Kakarratto you bakayaroo!!"  


"Relax! I'll be back soon! Stay here incase she comes back"  


Vegita muttered and crossed his arms across his chest, watching Gokou jump into the air and fly away towards his house.  


********  


Vegera flew upwards into the sky on Vegita's Galick Gun beam. She heaved herself off of it and watched it go into the sky. "Hmph... how can I easily win this fight?" Her tail wrapped itself around her waist again and she hovered there; thinking. "I can't keep fighting like this, I'll lose for sure... but...."  


_"Yosh brat. Go home now and tell the woman I will be home late." His voice was still the same, but his eyes seemed softer.  
_

"Hai Tousan!" Trunks said and handed his father Vegera's tail, jumping into the air, flying away, unable to contain his excitment of telling Goten of what just happened.  


Vegera blinked at this flashback. "No.... not the son... he's a fighter... But where there's a kid there's a second person who had to have made the kid." Vegera grinned. "Wait till you see what I have instore for you Niisan.... just wait." Vegera's energy surround her body softly like an aura and she powered down to normal. Her black energy then burst around her as she headed towards the direction of the city.  


********  


Bulma was outside sitting on a lawn chair in the sun reading a book. Trunks came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Kaasan?"  


"Yes Trunks-kun."  


"Tousan said he won't be home until later. He's busy fighting."  


Bulma sighed. That lover of hers was always off fighting or training. Sometimes she wished he would just stay and enjoy his family. "Arigatoo Trunks-kun."  


"Can I go over to Goten's and play with him?"  


Bulma smiled. "Sure"  


"Yeah!" Trunks then jumped into the air flying away.  


Bulma chuckled to herself and looked down back to her book. It was a "stupid romance"(as her lover Vegita would say) novel, but she couldn't bring herself not to read them. They were just so happy and in love it was nice to imagine life that way.  


Bulma was absorbed into the story when the shadow fell over her and at first failed to notice it. When she looked up she saw a funny looking character staring at her, arms crossed across her chest. Bulma noticed this character was resting most of her weight on one leg with the other mangled and burnt with some bone glistening in the sun. The rest of the woman's body had splatters of blood and she did not look very happy.  


"Ummm.... may I help you?" Bulma asked quietly, thinking on how she had seen that type of armor before.  


"As a matter of fact you can," the woman said with a grin.  


It was then that Bulma knew this person wasn't the friendly type. Her voice was dark and sinister, none of the lightness females usually had in their voices. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed Bulma's neck. She gasped, surprised by the female's rashness.  


"What are you doing?" Bulma managed to squeak out in a strained voice.  


"What does it look like baka." The female then lifted Bulma up off the ground and started floating above the ground. She tucked Bulma beneath the arm that wasn't strangling her, but kept her other hand on her throat.  


Bulma grabbed at the fingers that were making it difficult to breath without pain. Feebly, as she saw the ground get farther and farther and as they turned in a horizontal position and started flying fast in one direction, she tried to pull the hand off her throat. She soon found it was no use as to the hand was to strong for her to pull off. She started kicking the female with her feet but the female seemed to take no notice, still going in one fixated direction.  


********  


Vegera had at first had no clue where to find Vegita's mate until she sensed a strong energy leaving from somewhere in the city and went in that direction. It was there where she saw Trunks leave and the blue haired woman in front of the oddly shaped house reading.  


_Hmph... this woman really is a pain. What would Niisan see in her anyway? She's weak. Who would've thought he'd have a child in the first place..._  


Vegera narrowed her eyes and saw the clearing with the trees knocked over and the grass scorched in certain places. It certainly was a place of destruction. A patch of grass was a dried crimson from Vegita's stab wound Vegera inflicting on him. A fly covered peice of flesh to one side from Vegera's burnt and mangled leg. Trees that were once up now laying on the ground, untouched, burnt, or turned into dust.  


Vegera saw that Vegita had powered down from Super Saiya-jin also and was looking up at her with a glare. She sensed that Vegita knew who she had brought along and enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction in her gut. How shocked he must be! How frightened!  


Vegera was right about one thing, Vegita was shocked, but he wasn't frightened. He was once a cold-blooded warrior who took hostages and watched her float down to the ground and land, still holding Bulma's throat in her hand and bringing her other arm to hook behind her and lock her arms so she couldn't do anything.  


"Well Niisan... ready to make a descision?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**

# Chapter 6  
Vegita's Mistake

**

  


"Well Niisan... ready to make a descision?"  


Vegita weighed the situation carefully. He didn't want to be rash, he didn't want to lose, and he certainly didn't want his mate to die.  


Vegera kicked her good leg up in the air, a dagger slipping out of it's sheath that was hidden in her boot and flying in the air. Vegera dropped her hand from Bulma's throat and snatched the dagger out of the air, pressing it against Bulma's throat. Bulma trembled and her eyes darted this way and that way, unsure of what would happen to her.  


"Imoutosan... really. Have you gone this low? I thought you had some pride and wouldn't put anyone in this fight," Vegita said calmly.  


"Really? You were once evil Niisan. You once killed people just for the thrill of it and wanted to win a fight so bad you would stoop low, ne?"  


Vegita faltered slightly from his calm disposition. He desperatly wanted to go over there and yank Bulma out of Vegera's arms and kill his younger sister once and for all.  


Vegera smiled triumphantly. "See? You're ashamed of it now aren't you? You don't like the fact that you did once love to kill in cold blood and take hostages to torture someone."  


Vegita narrowed his eyes and glared at her. They locked gazes and the air between them seemed to tighten with the hatred and tension between them.  


********  


Gokou landed in front of his home in the woods and walked through the opened door. He saw Goten and Trunks sitting on the table, Trunks telling him something or another on how he helped his father capture the female saiya-jin.  


".... and then she glared at me with those devil looking eyes and tried to reach for me but she was WAY to slow for my superior speed and I punched at her and kicked her and finally got her tail in which I squeezed without mercy and laughed triumphantly and then she started to cry in pain and fear of me and cowered beneath my wrath, begging for me to let her go but I stood my ground and didn't then my father came and took over for me and told me to go home."  


Goten's eyes grew wide and shiny with admiriation for his best friend. "Wow Trunks! That's sooooo incredibly cool! You saved the day didn't you!?"  


Trunks merely nodded accepting his praise from his younger friend.  


Gokou shook his head and went scouting out for the senzu beans. He finally found them in a heap of laundry where he had apparently forgotten to untie them from his other martial arts outfit. He retied them to his belt and looked towards Goten.  


"Goten-kun"  


Goten jumped in his seat. "Gah! I'm sorry Tousan! We won't sit on the table ever again! It was just that Trunks wa-"  


Gokou shook his head. "I wasn't going to scold you on that Goten-kun. Although your mother would've thrown a fit if she had seen. I just wanted you to tell your mom that I went off to help Vegita okay?"  


Goten let out a breath of relief. "Hai Tousan. I'll be sure to tell her."  


Gokou nodded. "Good. Well I'll be off. It shouldn't be long, Vegita seemed to have destroyed her right after you left Trunks-kun." Gokou smiled then leaped from the door way into the sky, flying back towards where Vegita was.  


********  


Vegera pressed the blade of the dagger a bit harder on Bulma's throat, a trickle of blood flowed from where the dagger was pressed, showing that Vegera had broken the skin.  


"Niisan I grow tired of waiting for your answer. Answer me now! Now I say!!"  


Vegita took a deep breath. He now knew what he must do.  


Vegera smiled, seeing Vegita's body seemed to have slumped in desperation of what to do. She was so busy praising herself that she hadn't noticed Vegita phasing from view until he phased next to her. She then tensed her arm, Vegita snatching at it, trying to move the dagger from Bulma's throat, but he only suceeded in pulling Vegera's arm toward her, the dagger slashing Bulma's throat open.  


Vegera dropped Bulma's body as it slumped forward and fell onto the ground, the blood pooling around her throat. Her eyes locked in a gaze of surprise, sadness, and desperation.  



	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7  
Vegita's Fury. The Conclusion

  


Bulma seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion. Her face locked in a look of sadness. A few tears fell from her eyes and then she hit the ground with a *thud*  


Vegita stood there for a moment. Eyes wide in horror of what he had done. He just stood there looking at her lifeless eyes which were filled with hope and fright. For the first time in his life he felt sadness. It overwhelmed him and he was frightened by it.  


Vegera stood there watching her brother, grinning her twisted grin. "It was inevitable niisan. Ya know, no matter what you would have chosen I would've killed her anyway. But that's just me.."  


Vegita stood there, still looking at Bulma's corspe where a pool of blood was forming beneath her neck and head.  


Vegera frowned. She wasn't getting the reaction she had wanted. She looked around for something to get Vegita mad. At last she looked at the dagger in her hand.  


"Hmmm..." Vegera slowly licked the blood off her dagger. When she finished her mouth twisted into a grin, only one corner of her mouth turned up. "Human blood is so delicious. I must get myself more after I'm through with you niisan."  


Vegita turned to her, eyes raging with fury. Without thinking about it he turned into Super Saiya-jin. His eyes seemed to glow from within, looking like he did when he first came to Earth in search of Gokou. Murder was the only thing on his mind, and his gaze was set on Vegera.  


Vegera grinned and went Super Saiya-jin as well. "Alright niisan... If you really think you can handle me after losing you're mate well then I'd like to see that." She crouched in a ready position.  


Vegita locked gazes with her, not moving. The anger brewing inside of him. He went by Bulma and stood there. Her body at his feet. Finally, he bent his knees a bit, and crossed his arms, bringing them in front of his chest. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~...." The ground beneath him trembled, bits of stone rising from the ground only to be turned into dust the moment they reached near him. "Eeeeeeeeeeee~~~~..."  


Vegera stood there, amused by her brother's motion and readied herself for his attack. Vegita continued gather energy, more and more. She blinked and didn't beleive she was sensing it right. It was if he was draining himself of all of his energy...  


********  


Gokou flew as fast as he could towards where Vegita was. He couldn't see anything but he could sense a tremondous amount of energy being gathered over there.  


"Hmmm... I wonder how Vegita expects to be able to stand after gathering that much energy from himself... I hope he knows what he's doing. Alright. That means I have no time to spare!" Gokou burst into Super Saiya-jin and proceeded to fly as fast as he possible could to where Vegita and Vegera were.  


********  


Vegita continued gathering the energy, and Vegera suddenly felt afraid. She hadn't expected him to go all out and she wasn't powerful enough to handle him like that. She knew that and started taking a few steps back from her older brother.  


Vegita's eyes flicked quickly towards her, still gathering the energy, small bolts of electricity flying this way and that around his body.  


"Where do you think YOU'RE going imoutosan!! Don't you want to finish this little scuffle!? You started it and now you're leaving!? So sad! WHY DON'T YOU SAY GOOD BYE!!!!!!" With that Vegita brought his arms over his head. "EeeeeeeeYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...."  


All of Vegita's ki flew out of him in a radius of about 5 miles. Vegera tried jumping out of the way but got caught in the blast right away. Bulma's body was safe at Vegita's feet, but everything else in Vegita's blast was destroyed or knocked out.  


Vegita dropped his arms, feeling exhausted and desperatly needed to lay down and rest. Sweat dripped down his nose and face. Panting, he looked around for his younger sister. He finally found her, laying knocked out a few feet away.  


"Hmph... She must've... blocked so.." Vegita tried to shrug it off. "Some of my blast." He looked at the dagger that she had dropped when she got hit and bent down picking it up.  


The dagger was very nicely kept and he took notice that it was his own races style. It was an Oozaru's canine straightened and sharpened for the blade. Vegita took notice as to how well his sister kept it, making sure the blade was kept sharp and clean. He thought you could cut a single peice of hair with this blade. He felt an overwhelming amount of pride at this thought, but then remembered what she had done.  


"Now... imoutosan... it is your turn." He wearily approached her body, nudging her foot a bit on accident. He took no notice and went down on one knee, dagger raised above his head.  


********  


Vegera saw Vegita's ki-shockwave coming and brought her arms up to defend herself, shooting out some of her own energy. Unfortunetly for her Vegita used up every single bit of ki he had left in his body and it was to much for her. She was hit and blackness fell over her  


She knew she wasn't dead when she felt something practically trip over her foot. Her mind climbed out of the blackness and her eyes slowly opened, seeing her brother knelt at her side. At first she thought he came to help her and actually felt some happiness at this thought. But then she saw her own dagger raised above his head...  


********  


Gokou reached the spot just in time to see what had happened. He himself had almost been hit by Vegita's ki shockwave but was far enough away to fly above it. He saw the destruction but hadn't seen Bulma's body yet. He only saw Vegita knelt by his sister's body and at first thought he was greiving for her. As he got closer Gokou saw the murderous look in Vegita's eyes. The same look Vegita had for him when they fought all those years ago. Gokou also noticed the dagger he had raised above his head, and heard it slice through the air, towards the female saiya-jin's gut.  


"VEGITA! NO! DON'T! SHOW MERCY!" Gokou screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to fly down there as quick as he could, knowing he was to late anyway.  


********  


Vegera heard the voice, and felt a stir of hope for the sparing of her life. Here was the soft hearted saiya-jin. Surely he would knock some sense into her brother. Her eyes opened wider and she locked gazes with Vegita but it was to late.  


Vegera felt the dagger plunge into her gut. Deeper and deeper, all the way to the hilt. But her brother was not finish. She could tell by his look. He jerked it upwards, towards her ribs, stopping when the blade hit the bottom of her ribcage.  


She gasped. Pain screaming throughout her whole body. Her eyes wide in shock and horror at her brother. She felt the outside air sting her internal organs, her eyes wet but she wouldn't let him know. She merely looked at him to see if he was done and if he would forgive. For the first time she found herself wishing she and her brother weren't cold-blooded and her hand reached for some warmth.  


********  


Vegita heard Gokou but took no heed to his words. Revenge was all that was going through his mind, and he would listen to nothing else until he was satisfied.  


He slammed the blade into his younger sister's body with all his might, pushing it in down to the hilt. He saw her looking at him, almost pleading for forgivness, but he took no heed. She had killed his mate in cold blood, she deserved the same treatment.  


He watched as the blood spurted through the wound. He listened to his sister's gasp in pain in satisfaction. But he still hadn't satisfied the ranting "revenge" in his mind.  


So Vegita jerked the dagger upwards until he felt the blade hit the bottom of her ribcage. He saw the line of blood quickly soak her whole abdomen. He saw her wet eyes but noticed how she held the tears back and narrowed a glare at him. He saw the hand reach out, looking for comfort.  


Vegita's mind was at ease, his sense of revenge satsified. He closed his eyes and gripped the dagger's handle, withdrawing it from his sister's body. He threw it to one side as if in disgust and looked towards his sister.  


Saiya-jins didn't have a close sibling bond as humans mostly did. They mostly compeited with eachother. One trying to get stronger then the other. It was always like that. But it wasn't until he had killed his younger sister in cold blood that it made him realize, that was the saiya-jin sibling bond. That's what they did together. Saiya-jins were a fighting race, of course they wouldn't have the same type of bond humans did.  


Vegita suddenly felt regret at what he had done. After all, Bulma would be able to be revived by the dragonballs. He had let his own fury get the best of him. He felt that he owed his younger sister something and found himself reaching towards her hand and grabbing a hold of it. He did not change his cold icy stare, and she did not change her glare, but they were both comforted by eachother's touch. It was then when Vegera's eyes glazed over and rolled into the back of her head, her grip on Vegita's hand relaxing.  


Gokou landed and ran to Vegita. "Vegita what have you done!? You killed her!"  


Vegita got up. "Yes and she killed Bulma, not that it matters much. That cursed woman will be nagging at me when we gather all the dragonballs will she not Kakaratto?"  


Gokou blinked suddenly seeing Bulma's body for the first time and gasped. "Kami! I didn't notice her! Oh my God Vegita! I'm so sorry!!"  


Vegita waved him off. "Like I said, she'll be back soon enough. Right now though... I need some rest... or a bean..."  


"Yes yes of course!" Gokou said. "Here!" He tossed Vegita a bean.  


Vegita popped it into his mouth and ate it, instantly feeling better.  


Gokou looked at the mauled corpse that was Vegita's sister. "Well, you sure did her in Vegita. But I guess I don't really blame you now. What shall we do with her?"  


Vegita looked at him. "Bury her of 'course. Now, lets go find those dragonballs Kakaratto!" He stooped down, picking up Bulma's body in his arms. "Pick up Vegera's body will you Kakaratto!?"  


Gokou blinked. "Ah... yes yes of 'course!" And with that, the two of them flew away and set the bodies somewhere safe. They buried Vegera and went off in search of the dragonballs with Bulma's body at Master Roshi's.  


********  


Vegita went to a clearing in a forest where new sprouts of trees were growing and stood by an area, bowing his head. Trunks was at his side looking up at him.  


"Tousan, what are you doing?"  


"A great warrior died here brat. You should bow your head in respect at the site of a great warrior's death."  


Trunks blinked at his father and did as he was told. He then felt an elbow jab at his side.  


"Come brat. We better get training if we don't want you're cursed mother to yell at us."  


"Hai!!" Trunks said. He then followed his father. 


End file.
